


Widmung (Dedication)

by MakkachinOnIce



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Adoption, Aged-Up Characters, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Fluff, M/M, Pregnancy, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 05:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9420389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakkachinOnIce/pseuds/MakkachinOnIce
Summary: Yuri and JJ went volunteering at an orphanage, they had a life-changing encounter.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I did say I’m going to make more JJYuri fanfics. And here it is.  
> I want to master established relationship!JJYuri, and so we might as well write one about starting a family. So I got an adorable little OC, and you’ll meet her here.  
> Also, pardon me if Otabek and Mila got OOC. To be honest they are pretty tough to write.  
> YOI is created by Kubo-sensei and her crew. I hope you enjoy this.
> 
> Douzo!

When Jean-Jacques Leroy and Yuri Plisetsky got married, they thought they had already made the biggest decision in their entire life. But that was only the beginning.

The wedding was not as grand as what people would have expected (especially of JJ; one would assume that the showy dark-haired man would prefer a grand wedding that can be viewed live on national television). It was a simple, garden wedding in Canada, entirely private and with only a few guests: their families and friends, including fellow figure skaters who had been excited to go to the wedding, that some of them flew from miles away.

Viktor Nikiforov and Yuuri Katsuki were the lovey-dovey pair as usual. The rest of the Russian figure skating team was there, led by Yakov. Phichit practically proclaimed himself as the wedding photographer, while Chris made the wedding reception grander by providing the expensive wine. Somehow, most likely out of the newlywed’s quirkiness, pirozhkis and poutine were served along with other delicacies.

Just for fun, the newlyweds decided to toss a wedding bouquet for the female guests and the wedding garter among the men. Mila caught the bouquet, while Otabek (despite not participating) ended up with the garter. A few months after that, they started dating.

The wedding was one of the most beautiful moments in JJ and Yuri’s lives, but the best thing was yet to happen to them.

 

* * *

 

“Are you sure we’re going in the right direction? The GPS is saying otherwise.”

“Trust me, _chaton_ , I know the way. I’ve been visiting the orphanage since I was a teenager.”

“Are you sure? The last thing I want is for us to get fucking lost…”

“Have faith in me, babe, I remember the location the same way I always remember our anniversary.”

“I remember you forgetting our anniversary three years ago.”

“…I was talking about our wedding anniversary.”

Those words definitely made his heart flutter, but Yuri Plisetsky-Leroy remained steadfast and gave his husband an unimpressed look. “There are six months to go before our 2nd wedding anniversary, so that is yet to be proven.”

JJ remained unfazed, smirking at him in response. “Oh, I’d love to prove myself to you. Always…oh, we’re here.”

The car stopped in front of an old brick building that was surrounded by an iron fence. In the cold winter morning of Canada, it seemed gloomy to serve as a home for children. Luckily, the soft pure white powder of snow covering the roof and the entire yard made the building look more child-friendly on the outside.

There was a truck parked nearby, and waiting inside it was Otabek Altin, who remained stoic despite the chilling weather.

“See?” JJ grinned at his husband proudly. Yuri groaned and shook his head in disbelief, before getting out of the car.

“You’re here,” Otabek’s face was flushed red from the cold. “Finally.”

He sounded half-impatient and half-relieved, so Yuri thought that the man might have been waiting for them for a long time.

“Why didn’t you go inside, Beka? And where’s Mila?” Yuri asked as he watched JJ park the car in front of the truck. He trusted his parking skills, but who knows when JJ might accidentally crash into something?

“I stayed out here in case that you guys got lost. Mila is playing with the children.” Otabek heaved an exhausted sigh, and puffs of air came out heavily like white dust due to the cold weather. “Help me out with her, Yuri. She looks happy and healthy right now, but she often forgets that her due date is getting near.”

“As expected of her,” Yuri replied, shaking his head. “She can never stay still.”

“Just like somebody else you know?” Otabek said, with a smile that Yuri used to see so rarely, but soon became a more common occurrence after he got married to Mila. Through the years, Yuri had observed certain changes in the well-known hero of Kazakhstan. While Otabek was still the hardworking and stoic man who became friends with him back then in Barcelona, he was, although subtly, looking a lot more jovial recently. Marriage seemed to have done wonderful things to him.

Yuri could only understand that feeling. Marriage did wonderful things to him as well, after all.

“Ugh,” Yuri groaned, knowing who his best friend was talking about. But there was no hint of annoyance in his voice, only fondness and endearment. “Don’t even start...”

“Don’t even start on what?” JJ was already standing beside Yuri before they even realize. “Hey, are you sure you want to chill out here? It’s really freezing cold. We need to get the boxes inside as well.”

The building looked nice and homely inside. The entrance of the orphanage led to a long hallway, plain white and decorated with framed portraits of people, from portraits of former social workers who led the great work throughout the years, to group pictures of children, boys and girls, who had been in the sanctuary of the orphanage, until they found a loving family or at least they are old enough to fulfill their dreams.

At the end of the hallway was the living room. The coziness of the area was a warm welcome to the new arrivals, complete with comfy chairs surrounding a fireplace at the middle. In one corner was a television, where boys and girls were watching a Disney movie. There was a bookshelf on the other side, full of hard-bounds and paperbacks of all kinds, where older kids were reading stories or textbooks.

Mila was sitting on a fur rug in front of the fireplace, together with a group of little girls who were having a tea party. Despite the large baby bump that she had, Yuri thought that she looked more beautiful than ever.

He was also pretty sure that Otabek also saw her that way.

Mila looked up, and the very person she noticed was no other than her darling husband.

“Beka! You finally dragged yourself inside.” She wrapped her arms around Otabek as he knelt down and held her in an embrace. “I thought you’d prefer staying out in the cold weather waiting for them.”

“You should sit on the couch,” Otabek reprimanded her as he carefully helped her stand up. “It’s more comfortable for you that way.”

Mila pouted adorably. “But I won’t be able to join the young ladies and sip tea.”

“Surely these young ladies would think of another way?” JJ interjected, joining the little girls on the ground. The tallest of them looked upon his face, and she jumped up in delight upon recognizing him.

“Jackie!” she exclaimed, making the other kids turn their heads around upon hearing the name.

 _Jackie?_ Yuri arched an eyebrow in curiosity. He watched JJ as little boys and girls crowd around him. Other children, whom Yuri assumed to be more recent residents, were staring at the dark-haired Canadian in wonder.

“Hey,” JJ chuckled when a blond boy tackled him from behind. “It’s been a while, eh?”

“You’re here to give presents again?” the blond boy asked.

“You’re gonna teach us ice skating?” a girl with curly black hair spoke excitedly.

“Jackie, we’re practicing on how to use music instruments! You should watch our recital!”

Yuri simply observed his husband as the children took delight in seeing JJ. Back then, he already knew that his husband had been doing volunteer work off-season. But he often wondered why JJ was so focused on doing charity work for orphaned children. It might have something to do with his upbringing; The Leroys were a huge family (Yuri should know – he had joined them in their annual barbecue party five times now), and JJ undeniably kept a close bond with his parents and his siblings. Somehow he believed that the dark-haired Canadian was hoping to share his blessings to those who were yet to feel familial love.

And there was also the idea that JJ, though he wouldn’t say it, was hoping to start a family of his own.

“Back then, you wouldn’t really think that he would be like that…”

Yuri turned his head around to glance at Mila, who was observing JJ as well. “What?”

“You know…” Mila remarked, with a shrug. “None of us would have imagined him to be so fond of kids. Maybe this is the reason why he was so into teasing you back then.” She added with a giggle.

Yuri grunted in annoyance. He remembered those days, when JJ seemed to treat him like a kid. Teasing, getting into each other’s nerves – this surprisingly became the start of a not so usual friendship (and rivalry) between them. Who would think that such a crazy connection would lead them to marriage? Certainly it was not him, nor his husband.

“Hold on,” JJ told the children. He stood up, carrying the little blond boy on his back while doing so. “I brought friends with me, and I want to introduce them to you.” he turned to face Mila and Otabek. “So you have obviously met Mila and her husband Otabek – whom you can call Uncle Beka…”

JJ laughed upon seeing Otabek’s reaction. The Kazakh was certainly not yet ready to be called uncle at the tender age of 28. And to add salt to the injury, Mila definitely enjoyed the newly given nickname. She was obviously going to laugh and use the term Uncle Beka on her husband from now on.

“And of course,” JJ looked at Yuri with the brightest smile. “My husband, Yuri.”

That unexpected introduction left Yuri’s jaw dropped in surprise. He knew JJ was never the subtle kind of guy; the first thing he did when they got engaged was to announce it via social media. The hashtag #KingAndFairy became a worldwide trend on SNS. But this – JJ was basically announcing that he married a guy, in front of children. As much as he was happy for his husband’s honesty, Yuri felt that it was not the right place or the right time to say such things.

“Jackie’s wife is a guy?” The little blond boy asked.

“Guys marry that one special person they love, and I married him,” JJ replied. He spoke with all sincerity, like it was the most normal thing in the world to say to a child. “You like to marry the special person you love the most, right Jules?”

The blond boy, Jules, grinned in reply. “Yeah.” He said.

“But you won’t have kids when you’re both guys,” the girl with curly black hair said.

JJ fell silent for a moment. Then he smiled at her fondly, before patting her head. “There are different ways to start a family, Annie,” he said wistfully. “Just look at it this way. At least we can adopt a kid…”

Hearing this, the kids beamed at JJ in response. Yuri was quick to notice it; that hopeful look in their eyes, the chance of finally having someone they can call family. It was then that he realized why JJ seemed so attached to them – why he seemed to give his all when it comes to giving them even just a bit of happiness.

Yuri had known his husband for a long time, but there were still some things about JJ that he was yet to discover.

 ** _This,_** he remembered his grandfather say before, **_is one of the best things about marriage. Just when you thought you have found all the great things about your spouse, you just discover more. You fall in love again and again._**

The kids began to ask JJ if he could adopt them, but the dark-haired Canadian could only smile fondly in response. He looked helpless being crowded around by little boys and girls vying for his attention, but he seemed happy nonetheless.

“Children, why are you misbehaving? Mr. Leroy and his friends are our visitors.”

All heads turned around to face a petite blonde lady in her forties, wearing a light-blue long-sleeved dress and a pair of round eyeglasses. The children finally calmed down, some even apologizing with an endearing “sorry”, but the lady smiled at everyone.

“Madame Delacroix,” JJ smiled at the blond lady. “Thank you for having us.”

“You are always welcome here,” Madame Delacroix replied, amicably. She then gave a nod to Otabek. “Mr. Altin had spoken to me awhile ago about your upcoming project…”

“Ah, right.” JJ glanced at the Kazakh man. “Otabek?”

“Maybe we should talk someplace else.” Otabek told him.

“That’s a wonderful idea,” Madame Delacroix said. “Please follow me then. My office is this way…”

She turned on her heels and walked away. JJ smiled at Yuri and the children before he followed her suit. Otabek had to give Mila a soft peck on her forehead before he left.

“Since when did he become so sappy sweet and overprotective?”Yuri asked as he flopped down the couch beside Mila. “He used to be so stern. Like a soldier.”

“Oh, I don’t know,” Mila giggled. “He was a lot more subtle back then. But apparently things change when you are about to have twins.”

“Boys or girls?”

Mila laughed. “That I don’t know. But I enjoyed seeing Beka frown while guessing…”

Yuri looked at her through the corner of his eye. He could see it, definitely: the look of happiness on Mila’s face whenever the two of them talked about Otabek. Long ago he thought that Mila simply had a crush on Otabek – a feeling that wouldn’t last like most of her past boyfriends, something that wouldn’t develop into something else. But love bloomed in the most beautiful and unexpected ways, and soon before anyone realized it, she and her husband were already starting a lovely family.

“I’m happy for you,” Yuri spoke softly.

Mila glanced at him, surprise written all over her face. She then grinned at the Russian blond boy.

“You keep saying that my husband changed, but so were you.”

“Huh?” Yuri arched an eyebrow in wonder.

“You yourself have changed, you know?” Mila said. “Back then you would keep your thoughts from most people, even those you have known for so long. Everyone knows that you get angry easily, but it’s different from being entirely honest about your emotions. Nowadays you say how you feel easily.” She smiled at him, fondly, and somehow the look on her face seemed like that of an older sister to her younger brother. “JJ’s doing?”

Her words made Yuri ponder for a moment. He never thought that he had changed. But JJ had always been honest towards him, so much that Yuri found it hard not to be honest in return. It had come to a point where both of them were able to read each other’s emotions, almost like a book. And if that wasn’t enough, Yuri would smile, laugh, or frown in response to whatever it was that his husband would say or do. JJ would know when he was mad, JJ would know when he was delighted. A no-holds barred relationship, where the two of them could be to open to each other about everything.

Yuri did change, little by little, and somehow knowing that JJ had something to do about it made his heart flutter.

* * *

 

The office was still the same cozy room, exactly just the way JJ remembered it years ago.

Even Madame Delacroix barely had changed; still the small, but headstrong woman who had the heart and soul of a mother that cared for all the children in the orphanage. It was the very reason why he favored this orphanage of all places to donate to; it’s easier to give to those whom you know were worth it.

“I’ve heard about it, you retiring and starting a school for figure skating,” Madame Delacroix was sitting behind her desk, her hands clasped on top of it. “I say you’re doing Canada a huge favor.”

“It’s not even started yet,” JJ replied offhandedly.

“But the effort will be greatly appreciated. And this has something to do with your upcoming project?”

“That’s right.” It was Otabek’s turn to answer. “We’re planning to have orphaned children enroll in the school. As sports scholars, of course.”

JJ glanced at Otabek as the Kazakh hero began explaining the plan. When he was thinking of a new charity project for the Leroy foundation, he never thought that Otabek would be the one who would volunteer to work with him. It was a strange twist of fate; the two of them, formerly competitors who represented each other’s nations and therefore treated each other as opponents, were now friends who work together for the benefit of the future generations.

Then again, JJ knew that out of all people, Otabek was the one who could relate to the orphaned children the most; he was, after all, a figure skater who had been through a lot of hardships in order to achieve his dreams.

“Interesting,” Madame Delacroix remarked. “The two of you are planning to teach the children then?”

“Yes,” JJ answered. “Though Otabek here might have to go back to his homeland often, I will personally take care of the student’s training. But we’re hoping to set up a school in Kazakhstan as well…”

“This is an ambitious project, and it’s the first time I’ve heard of such thing – even from you.” the blond lady smiled at both men. “I’m grateful for your commitment to helping the children.”

“It’s more than just that, though,” JJ said. “I just think…that more kids should have the opportunity to achieve their dreams. Who knows, maybe the next Olympic gold medalist would actually come from this house?”

“We do not want such great potentials to go to waste,” Otabek added. At this, JJ couldn’t help but grin from ear to ear.

“I couldn’t agree more. Well then – “ Madame Delacroix frowned all of the sudden, when a loud knock came from behind the office door. “Who is it?”

“Madame,” a female voice spoke. “She’s awake, and we couldn’t stop her from crying.”

Madame Delacroix heaved an exhausted sigh. “Can’t be helped,” she murmured helplessly.

JJ raised an eyebrow, curious. “You have a new resident?”

The blonde lady gave him a tired look, but she smiled nevertheless. “A new angel has joined our family, indeed.” She stood up. “But she isn’t used to this place yet, and so it’s inevitable for her to cry.”

“Mind if we see her?” there was eagerness in JJ’s voice that made Otabek stare at him.

“Of course.” She chuckled softly. “I’m sure you’re going to like her.”

 

* * *

 

JJ had always been fond of kids. He had been a big brother to two adorable siblings who were now grown up and were making it big in the world of figure skating. He was also dedicated to charity involving children of all kinds: cancer patients, orphans, war victims, he had seen them all.

Still, there were things which would leave him wondering. In this instance, the new resident of the orphanage – a baby that was kept secured in an old-fashioned crib, now crying – left him flabbergasted as to how and why did parents dare to leave such a precious little angel alone.

JJ remembered Yuri being called the Russian fairy, but he bet that his husband would also think that the child in front of him was more fairy-like than himself. The white tiger onesie that the baby was wearing covered wisps of hair the color of black ink, like the ones used by ladies in writing letters to their loved ones. A face of a cherub, with cheeks that reminded him of blushing rose. And behind her tears were a pair of lovely gems, of different colors; one as green as emeralds, the other blue like sapphires.

“Cecille, dearest, are you having nightmares again?” Madame Delacroix sounded worried all of a sudden, and she quickly approached the baby to calm her down. She looked and sounded like an overly fond grandmother, but JJ understood that she couldn’t help it; who wouldn’t be so fond of such a beautiful child?

The child’s name suddenly rang a bell in Otabek’s mind. “You named her after a saint?”

“Yes,” the madam replied, smiling despite her struggle to calm the baby girl. “This little angel likes music, you see…”

“She’s got wonderful hobbies for such a young age,” JJ commented.

“Tell me about it,” Madame Delacroix laughed. She then glanced at the door. There was a little boy standing there, looking pained and was about to cry. “Peter?”

“Muuum,” Peter babbled while rubbing his stomach. “My tummy hurts…”

The look of concern was inevitably apparent on the poor madam. She looked helpless for a moment; JJ knew that the orphanage has a lot of social workers and volunteers, but it was Madame Delacroix who personally cared for most of the children all the time.

“Madame,” JJ spoke. “I can hold the baby for a while.”

Madame Delacroix stared at him in surprise. “Would that be all right with you?”

JJ gave her a confident grin. “I’ve experience with babysitting.”

Madame Delacroix pondered for a moment, eyeing JJ as if she was criticizing him on whether he can carry babies or not. Yet, little Peter was struggling, and choices had to be made quickly.

“All right.” She handed little Cecille to JJ, who cradled her in his strong arms with much care. “I’ll be back in a moment.”

She immediately left to take care of Peter, the poor child on the verge of crying. JJ watched her back as she tried to comfort the little boy as they walk away.

“She is amazing.”

JJ turned his head around to face Otabek. “The madam?”

“She heads the orphanage and personally takes care of every child. That’s no easy feat.”

“That’s true.” JJ sounded distant; he was too busy glancing at the little bundle in his arms, his blue-grey eyes holding that expression of happiness that Otabek had first seen on the day of JJ and Yuri’s wedding.

It was something that the Kazakh would never expect. Then again, JJ, along with Mila and Yuri, were among the people he never would have expected to leave a certain impression in his life.

“I’d go check Mila for the meantime,” Otabek said. With JJ’s attention on the baby, there was nothing else for him to do in that room.

“Oh, all right…” JJ replied. He wasn’t even looking anywhere else; his eyes were on the little fairy, and on her alone.

* * *

 

When Otabek came back to the living room he found out that Yuri became the children’s new playmate. The poor Russian man had to sit on the floor, surrounded by little girls who apparently had decided to turn him into a princess, with a handful of colored paper in his hair designed to look like a flower crown. Yuri undoubtedly looked like he was a lost kid, unsure as to whether he should tell them off or he should just play along. Mila, on the other hand, watched him from where she had been sitting, amusement written all over her face, her phone in her hand.

“Yuri?” Otabek arched his eyebrows in mild surprise; knowing Yuri, the man should’ve thrown a fit by now.

“Don’t.” Yuri glared at him. “Not a word about this. JJ better not hear about this.”

“You know I always keep secrets, right?”

“I know you do, but _your_ _wife_ definitely doesn’t,” Yuri’s back was facing Mila, and with the children playing with his hair, he could not turn around and give her an angry look. “I know you’re taking a photo or a video of this, Mila.”

“I’m not,” Mila replied. Then Yuri heard the sound of a camera flash.

“Mila!”

“Okay, okay.” Mila giggled. “I’m not taking pictures anymore.”

“Delete those images right now.”

“Haha. Nope.”

“Maybe you should check on JJ,” Otabek told Yuri. “He is babysitting right now.”

“Babysitting?” Yuri looked at his friend in disbelief. “JJ?”

“He’s upstairs, in the baby’s room.” Otabek answered. “He looked so happy, I think he barely noticed that I left.”

Yuri gave him a look, but Otabek merely shrugged in reply. The younger man stood up, and after an apology to the children, went on his way to look for his husband.

The second floor was undeniably quiet, unlike the area downstairs where the children were. It consisted of different quarters for the orphans, each room a nice and spacious bedroom for four children, behind white-painted wooden doors.

It wasn’t hard to find JJ amongst all the rooms in the orphanage. He could hear a soft hum emanating behind one of the doors, a tune he used to hear back in the days of his rebellious youth.

He found his husband standing by the window, looking outside, while humming to a familiar melody. JJ was holding a bundle of white in his strong arms, and upon noticing the slight movement, Yuri realized that it was the baby that Otabek was talking about. A little angel, indeed – and the tiger outfit made it look more endearing for Yuri. The baby was sleeping soundly, almost smiling in satisfaction. It was apparent that the lovely child was delighted by the music that the taller man was singing to her.

It was a strange yet beautiful scene: Yuri seeing his husband and what he would have been as a father to a child, what it would be like to start a family with him. Seeing his husband like this, Yuri’s heart fluttered.

Yuri found it heartbreaking that he could not give JJ a child, although he knew that his husband would never ask him such thing no matter how much he wanted it. There was also the uncertainty – was he capable of supporting JJ if they ever have a child? It was a question that he was always afraid to answer. Yuri Plisetsky was a strong, independent person – he could take care of himself, but he believed he was yet to learn more about how to take care of his loved ones. He understood very well that a family is, as much as it was beautiful, was a huge responsibility for the both of them.

JJ ended his humming, and glanced at the baby in his arms. There was love in those eyes as he looked at the child so fondly. He then gave the little angel’s forehead a light kiss.

“ _Fait de beaux rêves, petit ange_ …” JJ whispered softly, before he gently placed her back into her crib.

Yuri watched him silently, while leaning against the doorway. It took JJ a while to notice that his husband was there.

“Yuri,” JJ was shocked. “How long have you been there?”

Yuri could not help the smirk on his face. “I’ve been here since the chorus of your Theme of King JJ, lullaby version.”

JJ chuckled softly while shaking his head. He looked embarrassed, despite himself. Yuri pushed himself away from the doorway and walked towards the crib to see the lovely being that his husband has been so fond of.

“Isn’t she a beauty?” JJ actually gushed, as if the child was his to begin with. “Madame Delacroix named her Cecille. And she likes to listen to my theme. She’s a natural JJ Girl.”

“Don’t just assume that all babies are born to become your fans.”

“Heh. She’s got good taste for music, that’s for sure.” JJ was grinning from ear to ear, sincere happiness etched on his face – and before Yuri even knew it he was already smiling back.

“You never asked me before,” Yuri said. “But I know you always wanted a family of your own. Why?”

JJ gave him a look. “But I already have you.”

“You know what I’m talking about, JJ.” Yuri’s green eyes met his blue-grey orbs. JJ decided to look away, and focus his gaze on the sleeping Cecille.

“I don’t want to force you into anything,” he said.

“Force me? You know that’s impossible – “

“I was talking about taking responsibility, _ma reine_. Wanting a child is different. It’s…” JJ was having a hard time finding the right words to explain everything, but Yuri knew. Yuri understood what his husband was thinking. JJ did not want to pressure him into building a family. It was as if he was afraid that Yuri would be regretting it and, in turn, would regret choosing their love.

“JJ.”

Yuri clasped his husband’s hand. He locked gaze with his husband, a gesture that had become a common occurrence since the day they started living together.

“Remember when you asked me to marry you? I thought that was the ballsiest thing you have ever done. You basically asked for a fight with Russia when you declared our wedding.”

JJ could not help but laugh at that. He did such a risqué thing, after all. He technically had taken the Russian Fairy away from his motherland.

“That’s why,” Yuri went on. “Let me return the favor. If you have been strong enough to stand by me against the world, then let me – “

They were interrupted by the sound of footsteps, loud and quick, approaching the room. Soon a young woman, one of Madame Delacroix’s helpers, appeared at the doorway.

“We need your help,” she said, gasping. “She is about to give birth!”

 

* * *

 

JJ and Yuri immediately rushed downstairs, to find people surrounding Otabek and Mila. Mila looked pained, and Otabek, not knowing what to do, remained her support as she struggled with her contractions. Madam Delacroix was already holding a phone against her ear, calling the hospital.

“It’ll take a while before they get here,” the madam said.

“Let’s just drive her to the nearest hospital.” Otabek suggested. There was an edge in his voice, an impatience that could only come from a man who was deeply concerned for his beloved wife.

“That’s right.” JJ agreed. He sounded calm amidst the situation. “We need to get her to the car this instant.”

“Mila,” Yuri quickly approached her, wiping the sweat from her face. “Mila, can you get up?”

Mila nodded weakly in reply. “Sorry for troubling you.”

“Don’t say that,” Otabek said sternly. “You never troubled us. Especially me.”

And the Kazakh hero lifted his wife, the same way a knight would carry the princess he had saved. Mila held onto him as he walked towards the door. JJ had already opened the door and was heading for the car outside.

Yuri spoke with Madame Delacroix and apologized.

“We need to postpone the talk,” Yuri said. “Sorry for the trouble.”

“There’s no problem with that,” the madam replied. “Now go. She needs the people who care for her right now.”

And Yuri rushed with the others in JJ’s car. Soon they were on their way to the hospital, to welcome the new addition to the Altin family.

 

* * *

 

The moments went by faster than any of them would come to realize. Mila was brought to the nearby hospital where she gave birth to a pair of twins, one boy and one girl. Arman and Tanya Altin were both healthy babies, it turned out; and the married couple couldn’t be any happier.

The happiness on Otabek’s face couldn’t be any more obvious; he watched his children in the hospital nursery with brightness in his eyes. The stern soldier becoming a loving father all of a sudden. Yuri could not help but feel happy for his best friend.

The birth of the twins was great news, and the first thing that Yuri did was to call his team mates in Russia: Viktor, Georgi, Yakov, even Lilia. Viktor quickly decided to take a flight from Japan to Canada with Yuuri, and the rest, because they had more hectic schedules, decided to send their regards and were planning to visit Mila later on.

JJ had another idea, however. A quick snapshot of Mila in the hospital room, and a simple message of ** _“Guest who just gave birth to a pair of little heroes?”_** had the world gushing over the twins of the Kazakh hero and Russia’s top female skater. It was a wonderful memory, a beautiful scene that brings warmth into people’s hearts.

 

* * *

 

“God, that was the most intense moment in my life,” JJ sighed as he and Yuri finally decided to drive back home. “I thought I would never experience panicking over a woman in her moment of labor.”

“Yeah.” Yuri laughed. He felt exhausted after all the mayhem that took place. “It was great, though.”

“What is?”

“Mila and Beka finally starting a family.” Yuri smiled. “You could see the joy in their faces.”

“That’s true.” JJ smiled as well. Yuri glanced at him.

“Do you want it as well?” he asked. “Do you want to start a family with me, JJ?”

The question had JJ quickly swerving the car to the nearest parking space he could find. He stared at Yuri in disbelief, like it was the last thing that he would expect.

It was a question that was just as important as the wedding proposal he made back then, and the responsibility that came with it was just as heavy. But it was something that mattered to JJ a lot, and Yuri knew it.

And Yuri wanted to give JJ what matters most in his life.

“Yuri,” JJ’s eyes were wide in surprise and happiness. “Fuck, I – “

JJ looked both delighted and confused. Yuri held his hand, his fingers touching the wedding ring he had given him on their wedding day.

“JJ,” he said. “I’m fucking serious. I know the responsibility is huge, but – I believe we can do it. If you’ve got the guts to marry me, then I should have the guts to raise a kid with you. Maybe more than one kid, in fact. What do you think?”

The look on JJ’s face was priceless. “Yuri, have I told you that I love you? because I really, really love you.”

“Don’t you dare go all sappy and cry like I did when you proposed to me, Jean-Jacques Leroy.” Yuri spoke sternly, but his eyes were laughing.

“But what if I can’t help it?! This is even better than my proposal!”

“It’s even better if we sign adoption papers soon.”

“Yuri!”

**Author's Note:**

> So what JJ told the baby was “Sweet dreams, little angel.” Again I don’t speak French.  
> Salute to all good-hearted people who take care of children. <3 <3 <3 That includes my parents.  
> I hope you don’t mind this JJYuri and Otamila fluff, I just like imagining them as buddies in the later years, even to the point that JJ and Otabek working together.  
> I gotta say though, this work is less fluid than I hoped it would be...I'll be doing some edits, of course.  
> If you’re wondering about the title, well…you may interpret it as you like.  
> Leave a comment or kudos if you enjoyed the fic!


End file.
